Romeo and Juliet: The way it should have been
by hypo-angal
Summary: Uh... the product of a sugar high and a boring english class... no other real explanation...lol enjoy!


_Hello yet again!_

_This story was originally posted under my other pen name, **Little-Kity**._

_But because of a few gutless cowards who hid sniggering behind their anonymous flames, I created a new account especially for this story. Woot!_

_Since this was created under the influence of a Caramellow chocolate, accept it won't make much sense._

Disclaimer: Do I look like Shakespeare? Ok, you can't see me through your computer screen but it's highly unlikely considering he's dead and all... and I'm a girl. So yea. I don't own it! So don't go sueing me and all that.

* * *

**Romeo and Juliet: The way it should have been**

* * *

**PART ONE:**

Once upon a time there was a boy called Romeo Montague. One day he gate-crashed a party to a fancy home where some people called the Capulets lived.

Romeo met a girl called Juliet Capulet. They fell in love and decided to get married within minutes of their meeting.

After a big fight, Romeo was banished.

Juliet was forced to marry a weirdo called Paris. She drank a poison do she'd look like she was dead.

Coz there was an idiotic mix up, Romeo did think Juliet was dead.

He killed the weirdo called Paris for no good reason coz he's a git.

**NOW TO THE FUN PART**

Romeo killed himself.

Juliet saw that Romeo killed himself so she killed herself.

Friar Lawrence came into the tomb and saw Juliet was dead and because he was secretly in love with Juliet, he killed himself.

The Montagues and the Capulets came into the tomb and saw the three were dead.

They were so distraught they killed themselves.

The rest of Verona happened to be walking past the tomb at that time and found the two families dead.

So the rest of Verona killed themselves.

As it happens, The rest of the population of Italy were walking past the tomb, and found all these dead people.

They felt so sorry for the brats called Romeo and Juliet so that the entire population of Italy killed itself.

It was heard around the world that the whole population of Italy had killed itself. The rest of the world was so sad that everybody killed themselves.

And so the entire human race was completely wiped out because of the selfishness and foolishness of two spoilt brats.

Since all the humans were gone, the cats took over and ruled the world!

And that was the way it should have been.

* * *

**PART TWO:**

The cats were ruling the world wonderfully.

(To please Brianna) But then it appeared that NOT all of Italy died.

One person survived! A man called Bob. He was a quite nice Italian person.

He found other people who had survived too and led a revolution against the cats.

The cats won.

Bob found a magic potion that could turn back time. He went back in time to before everyone died.

He sabotaged Romeo and Juliet before they killed themselves and sent them off in a space machine with some friendly aliens so they could live happily ever after.

The space machine crashed and the aliens escaped on earth.

Friar Lawrence came past and noticed that a space machine had crashed. He found Romeo and Juliet inside.

Because Friar Lawrence was secretly in love with Juliet, he killed himself.

The Montagues and the Capulets came past and found Romeo and Juliet and Friar Lawrence dead.

They were so distraught they killed themselves.

As it happens, the rest of Verona was walking past and found the two families dead.

Suddenly the aliens jumped out of the bushes and blew up the earth.

The cats (because they are ever so smart) somehow rebuilt the earth and started to rule over everything else.

So the moral of the story is:

Number One: Don't send people up in spaceships with aliens. Because if the space machine crashes, the aliens will blow up the earth.

Number Two: No matter what happens, CATS WILL RULE THE WORLD! So don't try and change fate.

* * *

_Firstly: No, this doesn't have a point. Bwahaha!_

_Secondly: For those who say it's too damn stupid for a public site, get over it. It's called a parody. Look it up in the dictionary. Bwahaha!_

_Three: Please review! Lol. Bwahaha!_

_Thankyou to everybody who reads!_

_I shall send my invisible friend Iris to thank you for me. Ok so you won't be able to hear her, or see her or even know she's there but anyways... Bwahaha!_

_Woot!_

_**Hypo-Angal** (also known as **Little-Kity** ... Read my story called **Falling**! Yay for shameless advertising_!)


End file.
